


Second Chance

by roseforthethorns



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: Thank you timetospy for being my Beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you timetospy for being my Beta.

"You're supposed to be asleep, you know."

Q's face is scrunched up in a teasing, contented smile. It's the smile he always has after a good fuck, the time James thinks he would look best with a fag between his lips. "So should you, since you brought it up. We both have to be there bright and early for another dressing down."

"That explosion was not my fault."

"No, it was mine. Quick thinking with the containment shield though."

"That's my job. What were you making anyway?

"I'm not telling, you'll laugh." Q stretches and sighs. The sheets around him remind James of clouds, light and fluffy and ever so soft. "How are the cats? They get so irritable when I'm gone on long shifts."

"I wish Alan would eat more. I think he's getting old. And Hawking keeps perching on the bookshelf. Surveys the flat like he owns it."

"What were you up to today?"

"Aside from saving your gorgeous arse? I tried some paperwork. I had lunch with Alec. I stalked Q-branch just to get a chance to watch you from a distance. Spent some of the afternoon planning our anniversary." James runs a finger down Q's bare arm and watches his skin respond with goose bumps. His skin is cool and pale

"And what's on the plan this year?"

"I figured flowers. Possibly a violinist. A public meal where I propose in front of the whole restaurant."

"Do I say yes?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

Light dances on Q's skin and warms him as he smiles coyly at James. He looks like James's own personal star. The light seems to emanate from him. "Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. But if I tell you, wouldn't that ruin the moment? There should be some surprises for you."

"I like having things planned. At least where you're concerned. You deserve the best I have to offer in the first place."

"I love you."

James hums and leans in, brushing his lips over Q's cheek. He's cold, and James frowns slightly, reaching out to hold Q close and warm him. He's practically icy, freezing. "Marry me..."

***

James blinks, shaking his head as pain spikes through his brain. He pushes himself up from where he's drooling on a pillow.

Q's not there.

The room is dark, dusty. He's in yesterday's clothes and last week's stubble. His breath stinks like death and scotch. The cats are meowing for food, but he can't bring himself to move.

The explosion... the one that had claimed Q's life but no others. The one that had happened because Q had been making something for him. A surprise.

The tears shock him, but in a moment he's sobbing into the pillow while Alan and Hawking jump up to try and comfort the human. James almost lashes out at them... but they're all he has left of his lover.

The ring is is still in his bedside drawer, next to his Walther. He's not sure if tonight will be it, or he next. There's only one bullet loaded in the chamber. It's been there since Medical pronounced Q's death on the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments welcome.


End file.
